Harry Vanek
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' "It's a shame I have to mess up that pretty little face..." --Vanek, snarling to Rose in mid transformation. Harold Solomon Vanek "Harry" born January 10th, 1982-June 14th, 2014, was born the oldest son of Tyra and Penton Vanek, the son of a real estate agent and a retired government hitman. He is a powerful fighter and even more so when he transforms into a horrible monster to attack and kill Chris and the others. He plays a minor role in Resident Evil: Code Genesis and is only seen briefly throughout the beginning of the game. Cold, manipulative and cruel, Vanek is ruthless in his approach and shows no signs of remorse when he releases the t2-virus on the helpless victims of Newark City, even going so far as to enjoying it immensely. His past is mostly clouded in shadow in the beginning and he is sent as a testing experiment to fight against Rose and is later killed by the result of an airplane blade slicing him to ribbons. He is portrayed by Steven Blum. Early Life and History with Umbrella Vanek was born in the small town of Shallow Hill and raised to be a true, merciless warrior by his father. As a child, Vanek was constantly abused by his father because of his alcoholism and drive to make his son an exact replica of himself. Vanek's younger sister was his mother's pride and joy, which earned nothing but jealousy and hatred for her later on. She was the exact opposite of her brother in every way; she would rather help others than hurt them. Vanek spent most of his time by himself and was constantly getting into fights in elementary school. His father would take him home and actually reward him for hurting other children. This caused Vanek to believe that hurting others was an okay thing to do and for so on, he did just that. When he was 16, Vanek enlisted in the Marine Forces Reserves and went on to be as strong as he could, not caring of whether or not he earned his parent's approval; and during this time, Vanek began to develop strange sexual habits. He found a teenager named Jackson Tate who he felt a bizarre affection for and formed a relationship with him outside of the army. When the boy moved away once he was drafted to a separate country, Vanek seemed to grow more angry with others. His other attempted relationships soon turned sour as he frightened off more and more lovers. His desire to dominate and his need for violence scared most, even his superior officers. When Vanek had been shipped to Afghanistan, his squad was attacked and gunned down, but much to the surprise of others, they had all survived with only minor damages. Vanek strove to be the strongest that he could and his obsession eventually led him to Umbrella. He knew everything about the bioweapons and wanted to become stronger through usage of the viruses that Umbrella offered. Interested and pleased with his spirited nature, Spencer considered him for his company and at the time, Vanek was caught by his superior officers, imprisoned for several years and dishonorably discharged. This action left him bitter and angry, so he eventually tracked down Alex and pleaded with him to make him stronger. In the time it took, Vanek earned money by participating in street fighting contests and Mixed Martial Artist competitions. After time had passed by, Vanek eventually met up with Alex under strange circumstances, and he granted him an experimental virus derived from the G virus, only at one condition: He was only allowed to use it when the time came. Education Vanek attended a public school for a short time and he later enrolled in Military school during his early teenage years. He was at the top of his class and one of the most intelligent the school had seen. After his graduation, Vanek went on to enlist in the army. Abilities As a human, Vanek is extremely fast and agile, also skilled in hand-to-hand and knife combat. As a monster, he can charge at great speeds, despite his enormous size and swipe from distances with his large claws. Even mutated, he still retains the ability to speak and also vomit strange black ooze. Personality "Yeah, I'm supposed to bow to you?!" --Vanek, transformed before attacking Rose. Cold, cruel and with a tendency to mouth off, Vanek is malicious in nature and has no remorse for what he was about to do to Rose and her friends. During his transformation, Vanek seems very arrogant and proud, believing that he can destroy all of them in one shot with his new found power. He is often very bitter and scathing, especially to Rose and in some cases, this seems to suggest jealousy because Alex is so fond of her instead of himself. Wardrobe Vanek is often seen in the background for a few moments toward the beginning wearing a black jacket that covers his head with a hood. When revealing himself, he is seen wearing a sleeveless jacket and military camouflage pants with black boots and knee guards. He also wears a tank top beneath his vest and a chain of bullets across his chest. It's also easy to see that he wears his dog tags from his time in the army. Physical Appearance "I'm strong enough to take all you assholes out!" --Vanek, roaring out to Chris and the others. Standing a little over six feet tall, Vanek is strong, amazingly muscular and intimidating in appearance. He has a thin, well-trimmed beard and mustache, short hair and long brown bangs that cover his eyes somewhat. He has a few knife scars that cover his arms and neck and several gun shot scars. Vanek also has a few bullet-scars supposedly on his back and legs, which suggest he was wounded in battle during his time in the army. Vanek had also gotten into several fights in his past, which contributed to it. Awards Despite his dishonorable discharge, Vanek received multiple awards for his time in the army. They include: *Army Superior Unit Award *Prisoner of War Medal *Afghanistan Campaign Medal *Army Distinguished Service Cross Unholy Offering "I never liked 'em anyway. All too self-glorified for their own damn good." --Vanek, on his family. It is believed that Vanek might have offered up his family to Alex Wesker as a peace offering to get in good with the Umbrella Executive, though there isn't much information to prove that entirely. He went on to offer his body up as an experiment after he gave Spencer his oath of loyalty and swore his allegiance to the cause. The virus he injected himself with is of unknown origin, but it seems to resemble a mixture between the G virus and the Uroboros virus given the sick black tendrils that emerge from his injected point. Alex had informed Vanek to use this when the time was right. Whether this meant until after he released the new virus onto Newark City or whether or not it would be ready for him is uncertain. His physical strength coupled with deep-rooted emotional hatred seemed to spawn him into an unholy monster that is somehow still capable of human speech. When transformed, he is physically ten times larger than his human form and his body ripped to ribbons seems to stem from his inner hatred and bitterness that tore into him until it manifested into his outer appearance. Relationships Parents "My dad was an asshole, but he did show me how to kill a man." --Vanek, on his father. Even as a child, Vanek had difficulty connecting with his father because of the abuse he was forced to deal with. His father was an alcoholic, but he did go out of his way to teach Vanek everything he knew. It is suggested that his father might have worked for the government at some point as a trained hitman. Vanek wasn't too close to his mother either, claiming that she just sat and watched while Vanek was beaten on his father's bad days. Rose Bedford "You're his goddamn favorite. He talks all about you. It pisses me off." --Vanek, about Rose. Vanek's first encounter with Rose is anything but friendly. He is very jealous of her and seems to want nothing more than to outright kill her, despite Alex's command. His first impression of the woman is scathing and bitter words before it eventually turns into a maniacal need to kill her. Alex Wesker "I'd go through hell for that guy. He took me under his wing. I owe him everything." --Vanek, on Alex. Alex met Vanek while he was still in the army and shortly afterward when he was dishonorably discharged. When Vanek first met Alex, he was insistent and very spirited to become stronger, which pleased Alex. Although uncertain of whether or not he did, Vanek may have offered up his family for experimentation to get in good with Alex. He is highly devoted to him and becomes severely jealous by Alex's obsession with Rose. Quotes *''"There are way too many people in this world. I'm doing them all a favor."'' *''"Thought I smelled your stink..."'' *''"You remind me of a boy who broke my heart..."'' *''"Do you like to play games? If so, I got a real nasty one in store for you!"'' *''"I don't know why he likes you so much; there isn't much there to look at anyway."'' *''"Like it? I've been told I have a real knack for music. I call this one, "Bloody Death in Moonlight-the Gunshot Melody."'' *''"If you open your mouth one more time when I'm talking to you, I'll tear your intestines out through your ass and choke you with them while your bitches watch!"'' *''"Piss off, you little shit eater. I ain't done with you yet."'' *''"Daddy didn't raise a mama's boy..."'' *''"See? That's why I get so pissed off..."'' *''"See this hand? I lost this finger when I plotted a raid through an Afghanistan military camp. If I could take out over 200 men and only lose a finger out of it, what makes you think you can do better?"'' *''"Why Alex? WHY DO YOU LOVE HER?!"'' *(Before his change)"I'll kill you, you stupid girl! So help me, I'LL KILL YOU!!" Boss Quotes Part One *1. (Opening Quote) "I'm going to tear you to pieces!" *2. "How dare he create YOU! His favorite creation!" *3. "You will suffer like no other!" *4. "Dammit!" - If you successfully deal damage by parrying one of his attacks. *5. "I'll rip you in half, you little bitch!" *6. "Hahahah! Now lay down and die!" - If he successfully deals a fatal hit to you. *7. "No...don't!" ''- When you defeat his first form. *8. ''"Pray to God I never find you!" - If you hide from him. Part Two *1. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE MADE!!" *2. "DIE!!" *3. "I SMELL YOU, LITTLE BITCH!" *4. "YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME!" *5. "I'LL SUCK OUT THE EYES FROM YOUR SKULL!" *6. "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?!" *7. "NO!" - When he is defeated. *8. "When I find you, I'll tear our your heart!" - If you hide from him. Gallery Trivia *Vanek is bisexual. *Vanek's character was inspired by various action figure stars such as Chuck Norris, Bruce Willis' "John McClane" of Die Hard and even the author's old childhood friend. *In a flashback and in many sequences, Vanek constantly refers to his family with examples such as "she was" and "he used to". This may suggest that they are no longer alive. The cause of their deaths is unknown, but with his loyalty to Alex, it suggest that he brought them to him for experimentation. *Solomon \s(o)-lo-mon\ as a boy's name is pronounced SAH-lah-mun. It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Solomon is "peace". (Which is ironic) Biblical: Solomon, son of David and Bathsheba, succeeded his father as king of Israel. He wrote the Book of Proverbs, Ecclesiastes, and the Song of Solomon. The wisdom of Solomon is proverbial because when asked what gift he would have from God, he asked only for the wisdom he would need to rule. Used in the Middle Ages and the 18th century. *Vanek \v(a)-nek\ as a boy's name is a variant of John (Hebrew), and the meaning of Vanek is "God's grace". *Harry \ha®-ry\ as a boy's name is pronounced HARE-ee. It is of Old German origin, and the meaning of Harry is "home ruler". The English version of the French pronunciation of Henri (aw-REE). It's used as a nickname of Henry and Harold. American use may be homage to President Harry S. Truman. Fictional character Harry Potter has also influenced the name. Prince Henry of Wales is widely known as Harry. Actor Harry Belafonte; American Supreme Court Justice Harry A. Blackmun; magician Harry Houdini. Appearances *Resident Evil: Code Genesis *Resident Evil: Code Genesis Viral Series ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 01:51, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Creatures Category:Umbrella Corporation Employees